


Let It Go

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For au week, do you think you would write a michifer frozen au w/ elsa!michael and anna!lucifer? Extra bonus points if Gabriel put them there w/o them knowing? Idk if you ship it so it’s okay if you don’t want to write this, it’s kind of silly anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The plot is taken from Disney’s Frozen (a few points have been changed to incorporate Supernatural elements) I don’t claim to own any of the plot or characters.

Warnings: I don’t think there really are any

Fic:

“Why can’t you two stop fighting?” Gabriel asks.

“We’re supposed to fight, it’s our destiny,” Lucifer says.

“This won’t be over until one or both of us are dead,” Michael says.

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Gabriel says, “We can be a family again, all you have to do is let it go.”

“You know we can’t do that,” Michael says.

Gabe’s eyes narrow as he mumbles ‘We’ll see about that,’ and disappears.

“Enjoy your remaining time on earth,” Lucifer says, “It won’t last much longer.”

“Believe what you will, it won’t matter when you’re dead,” Michael responds. Lucifer smirks before the expression falls from his face.

“What did you do?” Lucifer asks, squeezing his eyes tight.

“This wasn’t me,” Michael answers as he grabs his head between his hands, “What’s happening?” Both men fall to their knees before falling completely to the floor.

~~~

“Lucifer? Are you awake?” a voice asks through the door.

“Yep, I’m up,” Lucifer responds as he sits up sleepily in his bed. His head slumps as he begins to fall back asleep.

“It’s time for you to get ready,” the voice says, “Today is your brother’s coronation.” Lucifer sits up quickly before jumping out of bed. Today was the day he’d finally get to meet people who lived outside the castle; excitement sent him flying around his room as he got ready for the day. Maybe today would be he met someone, maybe even the one. Since he’d been kept in the castle, he’d never gotten the chance to meet his true vessel.

On top of that, he’d get to see his brother again. They had been close when they were young, but for some reason, they had a falling out and Lucifer never understood why. One day, their parents had separated them, locking Michael away. Then their parents had died, leaving them both alone.

Lucifer wasn’t going to let the past get in the way of things, not today. Today was the day when everything would change. His brother would become king, the gates would open, and Lucifer would finally get to leave the castle, if only for a short time. The first place he went to was the docks; he wanted to see the way the wind created ripples on the water.

All of the sudden, a man riding a horse pops out of nowhere. Lucifer loses his balance and falls into one of the boats sitting on the dock. The boat slides back and almost falls into the water, but the horse places a hoof on the bottom of the boat and keeps it from falling. The man jumps down from the horse and lands in the boat.

“I’m sorry about my horse,” the man says in a thick accent. He holds out his hand and helps Lucifer up. “My name is Crowley,” he says, “And you are?”

“Lucifer,” Lucifer responds. Crowley’s eyes go wide.

“The prince,” Crowley says as he bows. His horse bows as well, letting the boat fall into the water with both Crowley and Lucifer inside. The two get soaked by water and tangled together in the fall. “I’m so sorry,” Crowley says as the two struggle to stand back up.

“It’s ok,” Lucifer says as he stands and straightens his clothes. “Will I be seeing you at the coronation?” Lucifer asks hesitantly.

“That’s actually why I’m here,” Crowley says, “I’m here to represent my family at the coronation and reception.

“So I’ll see you later then,” Lucifer says with a smile.

***

Michael pulls his gloves over his hands before looking at himself in the mirror. The reflection looking back at him looked tired. Ever since he was a child, he had had powers that no other angel seemed to possess. At first, he had found joy in his powers. He would use them to play games with Lucifer, but one day he had hurt his brother and joy turned to burden. His parents feared that Michael would hurt his brother again, so they separated the siblings and locked Michael away. When his parents passed away, Michael had decided to continue his solitude in order to protect his brother. Today that solitude was over, today the gates opened and he became king.

Michael paces the floor, fearing that he’ll lose control of his powers in front of the crowd. His nervousness seemed to be making his control lessen. Michael flexes his fingers as he feels a chill seep into them. A knock sounds on the door.

“Your Highness,” a voice calls from the other side of the door, “It’s time.” Michael opens the door and steps into the hallway, leaving his seclusion in what seemed like the first time in forever. He walks down the hall, trying to keep his head held high and push the fear from his thoughts. When he reaches the coronation hall, he walks down the center aisle, trying to look as dignified as possible as all eyes fall on him.

The ceremony creeps by. Michael dreads the part where he has to remove his gloves, but he gets through it nonetheless. To his surprise, the ceremony passes without a hitch and soon it’s time for the reception.

Guests come to introduce themselves, pledge their allegiance, and congratulate Michael on his ascension to the throne. Though he enjoys speaking with the guests, he’s most excited to see Lucifer; Lucifer seems just as excited about seeing Michael.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Michael asks as Lucifer moves to stand beside him.

“Excessively,” Lucifer responds. The guests continue to introduce themselves to Michael as one of them asks Lucifer to dance. Michael can see the hesitation on Lucifer’s face as he reluctantly accepts. The next time Michael sees Lucifer, he’s dragging another man along behind him.

“Michael, I need to talk to you. It’s important,” Lucifer says.

“What is it?” Michael asks.

“This is Crowley,” Lucifer says, introducing the man, “He’s my true vessel.”

“What are you talking about?” Michael asks.

“Crowley is going to be my vessel,” Lucifer clarifies.

“When did you meet this man?” Michael asks.

“Earlier today,” Lucifer says quietly, “But what does that matter?”

“What does it matter?” Michael asks, “You just met this man, you can’t possibly know that he’s your true vessel when you’ve known him for less than a day.”

“Well he’s going to be my vessel and that’s the end of the story,” Lucifer says stubbornly.

“I forbid it!” Michael responds angrily.

“Michael, please, just listen to me,” Lucifer begs as Michael begins to storm away, “Michael, stop!” Lucifer reaches out and grabs Michael’s hand, pulling the glove from it.

“I said no!” Michael shouts as he turns on his heel. His emotions get the better of him and an icy blast emanates from his hand. Everyone stares in shock. Michael retreats to the door, realizing what he’s just done.

“What are you?” someone asks.

“No normal angel, that’s for sure,” someone answers.

“Arrest him, before he hurts someone,” another bystander yells. Guards begin to move forward and Michael panics. He used his powers to create spikes of ice that shoot up from the ground and prevent anyone from reaching him as he runs for the door. Lucifer stays where he is, clutching Michael’s glove as he watches his brother flee the castle. Crowley moves to Lucifer’s side, trying to comfort him.

Michael makes his way across the now frozen lake, leaving behind everything he knows. His brother and his kingdom were safer without him. He makes his way into the mountains, thinking of how much better his life will be now that he can use his powers without the fear of endangering others. The further into the mountains Michael gets, the more excited he feels. When he reaches one of the tallest peaks, he begins to build a castle out of ice. He decides that this is where he’d live for the rest of forever, protecting his brother, his human subjects, and himself.

***

“I have to find my brother,” Lucifer says as he readies a horse for travel.

“Your brother is dangerous,” Crowley responds, “Let me go with you, I can keep you safe.”

“I can keep myself safe,” Lucifer says, “Besides, I need you here to run the kingdom while I’m gone. Would you do that for me?”

“Of course,” Crowley says, “I’m your true vessel remember? I’d do anything you asked me to.“

"Thank you,” Lucifer says before hugging Crowley. He gets on the horse and begins to ride away. Sure, as an angel, he could’ve flown after his brother, but he had no clue where Michael went. Being closer to the ground would let him see tracks and clues better. He rides over frozen lakes and ground until his horse decides it’s had enough and throws him. The horse heads back towards the castle, leaving Lucifer alone. From here on out, he’d be on foot or wing.

Eventually, he comes across a small trading post and notices that the sign says spa after the snow falls from it. He decides to go inside as see if there are any supplies he can buy to help him.

“Hoo-hoo!” the merchant calls.

“Hmm?” Lucifer responds.

“Big summer blowout!” the merchant says, “Half off swimsuits, clogs, and sun balm, ja?”

“Do you have any winter clothing?” Lucifer asks.

“Right over there,” the merchant says as he points to a small assortment of winter items. Lucifer picks up the boots and coat that are left.

“Has anyone else passed through here lately? A young man, the King perhaps?” Lucifer asks.

“No,” the merchant responds, “The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you … and that fellow? Hoo-hoo!” A tall man, completely covered in snow stagers into the shop. He picks up a rope and pickaxe.

“Pie,” he says as he approaches Lucifer. Lucifer leans away and begins to hum nervously. The man leans in closer, making Lucifer even more nervous.

“Huh?” Lucifer asks.

“Pie,” the man repeats, “On the shelf behind you.”

“Oh, sorry,” Lucifer says as he steps out of the way. The man picks up the pie and places it on the counter alongside the rope and pickaxe. The merchant and the man begin to discuss where the storm had come from and haggle over prices. At one point, the man mentions that the storm originated from the North Mountain. “Wait,” Lucifer says, “Whatever happened on the North Mountain, did it seem magical?”

“Yes,” the man says, “Now let me deal with this crook!”

“What did you call me?” The merchant asks. He moves around the counter and lifts the man over his shoulder, carries him to the door and tosses him out into the snow. A reindeer walks up to him and helps him out of the snow.

“No Dean, I didn’t get the pie,” the man says, “But I did find us a free place to sleep.”

The merchant returns to the counter, “Just the boots and coat then ja?”

“Uh…” Lucifer responds before deciding to buy everything that the man had been trying to buy. Lucifer makes his way out to the shed where the two strangers had decided to stay the night. “This looks cozy,” Lucifer says, making the man jump.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he says, “What do you want?”

“I want you to take me to the North Mountain,” Lucifer says.

“I don’t take people places,” the man replies.

“Let me rephrase that,” Lucifer says, “Take me to the North Mountain, please. I know how to end this winter.” Lucifer tosses a bag containing the rope and pickaxe that the man had been trying to buy.

“We leave at dawn, and you forgot the pie for Dean,” the man says with a sigh.

Lucifer places another bag on the ground and scoots it across the floor. The man picks it up, finding the pie inside. “We leave now,” Lucifer says, “Right now.”

Lucifer and the man, whose name is Sam he learns, ride for the North Mountain in a shiny black sled that both Sam and Dean are way too protective of. Lucifer tries to explain why Michael went ice-crazy, but it just turns into a fight about Lucifer deciding that Crowley was his true vessel after only one day. The two argue until Sam tells Lucifer to be quiet, but Lucifer doesn’t want to give in that easily.

“I said shhh,” Sam says as he places a hand over Lucifer’s mouth to quiet him. “Wolves,” Sam whispers before yelling to Dean, “Go!” Dean runs as quickly as he can, trying to evade the wolves.

“What can I do to help?” Lucifer asks.

“Nothing,” Sam says, “I don’t trust your judgment. What kind of angel decides who their vessel is after only knowing them for one day?”

“He’s my TRUE VESSEL,” Lucifer says angrily, “Samuel, duck!” Lucifer shouts as he uses a lute to push a wolf from the sled.

“My name is Sam,” Sam yells back. Lucifer begins using his grace to light fires and throws the flaming objects at the wolves.

“Stop,” Sam yells, “You almost set me on fire!”

“But I didn’t,” Lucifer protests, “Get ready to jump Dean!”

“Hey, you don’t tell him what to do, I do,” Sam says as he practically throws Lucifer onto Dean’s back, “Jump Dean!” Sam cuts the ropes holding Dean to the sled and the two jump for the other side of the approaching ravine. The sled falls over the edge as Dean lands on the snow covered ground. Sam is nowhere to be seen as Lucifer jumps from Dean’s back. He rushes to the edge to find Sam just barely hanging on. Lucifer, without too much struggle, pulls Sam back onto solid ground and the two fall back into the snow.

“I’m sorry about your sled,” Lucifer says, “I promise I’ll pay to replace it. I understand if you don’t want to help me anymore.” Lucifer glances at Sam once before getting up to walk away. Sam starts to mumble to himself, as if having a conversation with Dean.

“Wait, we’re coming!” Sam calls.

“You are?” Lucifer asks, “I mean sure, you can tag along.” The trio walks for some time, mostly in silence until Lucifer begins remarking on the beauty of the snow.

“It really is beautiful isn’t it?” an unfamiliar voice asks. Lucifer and Sam look to Dean in confusion. “Though it could use so more color,” the voice continues. Lucifer looks behind him to find a shorter man standing there. Lucifer jumps back in shock.

“Who are you?” Lucifer asks. The man smiles a knowing smile.

“The name’s Gabriel,” the man says, “But you can call me Gabe.”

“Gabe?” Lucifer asks, almost to himself, “Oh! Gabe!” When Michael and Lucifer were younger, they used to have an imaginary friend that they named Gabe. They would pretend that he was a brother and play games with him and each other. “Did Michael bring you to life?” Lucifer asks, astonished.

“Yeah, why?” Gabe replies.

“Do you know where he is?” Lucifer asks.

“Yeah, why?” Gabe replies.

“Can you take us to him?” Lucifer asks.

“Yeah, why?” Gabe replies.

“We need him to end this storm and bring back summer,” Lucifer responds, “It’s my fault that this happened and I need to fix it.”

“Ooh,” Gabe says, “Reconciliation?”

“I suppose,” Lucifer responds.

“Well then, follow me,” Gabe says happily, “Let’s go bring back summer!”

The three follow Gabe, though Sam is reluctant. “Who is this guy?” Sam whispers to Lucifer.

“He’s, uh, he’s an old friend,” Lucifer whispers back.

“And what exactly is your plan to 'bring back summer?’” Sam asks.

“I’m going to talk to my brother,” Lucifer responds.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Sam exclaims, “We’re following a guy we don’t know to God knows where so that you can talk to your brother and ask him to end this storm?”

“Well, yeah,” Lucifer responds shyly. Sam rolls his eyes before the group comes upon a cliff that rises high off the ground. Lucifer finds a handhold and begins trying to climb.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks.

“Climbing to the top,” Lucifer answers, “Are you coming or not?”

“First off, you’re doing it wrong,” Sam says, “Secondly, aren’t you an angel? Couldn’t you just fly to the top?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer responds, “But how would you get to the top?” Sam rolls his eyes yet again as he watches Lucifer try to struggle with getting to the top of the cliff. He mumbles something about Lucifer flying them all to the top, but Lucifer chooses to ignore him.

“Um, guys, there are stairs over here,” Gabe says casually.

“Oh good,” Lucifer says as he jumps down from the wall. The group makes their way up the stairs and come upon a large castle made completely of ice.

“Woah,” Sam says in amazement.

“I know,” Lucifer adds. The group makes their way to the doors and Lucifer knocks hesitantly. The doors open, to Lucifer’s surprise. “You guys should probably stay out here,” Lucifer says. Sam protests, but Lucifer doesn’t relent. “The last time I introduced someone to him, he froze everything.”

“Bye Sam!” Gabe calls as he tries to walk through the doors.

“You too,” Lucifer says as he grabs Gabe’s shoulder and turns him around so that he stands on the step next to Sam, “Just give me a minute.” Sam sits on the top step looking dejected. Gabe sits next to him and begins counting. Sam joins in as Lucifer steps inside the castle, calling for his brother nervously. The doors shut behind him, making him jump. He slides across the floor and almost falls but is able to catch himself.

“Michael? It’s me, Lucifer,” he calls, hoping his brother will hear him.

“Lucifer?” Michael asks as he appears at the top of the stairs, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to find you and take you home,” Lucifer responds, “This castle is amazing, but you belong in your kingdom.”

“No,” Michael says, backing away because he’s afraid of what might happen, “You belong there, I don’t. I never knew who I truly was until I came here. Here I can be myself without hurting anyone.”

“About that…” Lucifer begins, but is cut off by Gabriel as he enters the room counting up to sixty.

“Who is that?” Michael asks.

“Gabe,” Gabe replies.

“Wait? Gabriel? Did I bring you to life?” Michael asks, astounded by his own power.

“Yep!” Gabe answers.

“He’s just like the friend we imagined we had when we were younger,” Lucifer muses. Michael smiles before he lets the expression fade away.

“You have to leave, I’m not safe to be around,” Michael says, “Goodbye Lucifer.”

“Wait, you don’t have to protect me, I’m not afraid,” Lucifer says, “Please don’t leave me alone again.”

“Things are better this way,” Michael says as he makes his way up the stairs.

“That’s not true,” Lucifer pleads, “Just come home, we can fix this together.”

“I can’t!” Michael shouts, losing his control for half a second and sending a blast of ice straight at Lucifer. All Michael had wanted was to protect his brother and now he’d hurt him once again. Sam rushes in and asks Lucifer if he’s ok.

“I’m fine,” Lucifer responds.

“Who are you?” Michael asks, “Wait, if doesn’t matter. You need to leave, now.”

“Please,” Lucifer begs, “We can fix this together.”

“How?” Michael shouts, “You think you can fix this winter I’ve created? You think you can fix me?” Michael’s rage causes him to lose control of his powers once again. The walls of the castle begin to darken and crack.

“I think we should go,” Sam says.

“Not without my brother,” Lucifer says stubbornly.

“You’re leaving now,” Michael retorts, “Without me.” He uses his powers to create a giant snowman which carries Gabe, Sam, and Lucifer outside and tosses them into the snow.

Lucifer retaliates and Sam tries to calm him. “I’m fine,” Lucifer says, “I’m calm.” Suddenly, he reaches down and picks up some snow, rolling it into a ball before tossing it at the snowman. The snowman turns and glares at the group.

“See, now you’ve made him angry,” Sam says.

“You guys go, I’ll distract him,” Gabe offers, but it’s already too late. The snowman chases after Sam and Lucifer, both running as fast as they can to get away. Gabe does his best to distract the snowman, but it does little good. As they run, they realize they’re running out of room, the only thing they can do is jump from the approaching cliff edge. Lucifer grabs Sam and tries to fly him to safety, but the awkward jump keeps him from making a perfect landing. The two fall to the ground and crash into the snow.

“Are you ok?” Lucifer asks, reaching out to touch Sam’s head.

“I’m fine,” Sam responds, trying to shake off the pain, “I’ve got a thick skull. So what now?”

“I don’t know,” Lucifer says, rubbing his face between his hands, “I can’t go home with the weather like this, and Michael threw me out. Not to mention you’re hurt. Let me heal you.” Lucifer reaches out again but Sam pushes his hand away.

“Don’t worry about me, worry about your hair. It’s turning white,” Sam says, “It’s because he struck you isn’t it?”

“White?” Lucifer asks, running a hand through his hair, “Is it bad?”

Sam hesitates before responding, “No.”

“You’re lying,” Lucifer responds.

“No, I’m not,” Sam says, trying to keep Lucifer calm. Suddenly, Lucifer gets taken over by a shot of pain. Sam takes his hand, trying to steady Lucifer and notices that Lucifer is extremely cold.

“I have no clue how to fix this,” Lucifer says, despondent.

“I might know some people who can help,” Sam says.

***

Michael looks out the window at the frozen wasteland of his own creation. He never meant to hurt his brother, but maybe things were better this way, maybe Lucifer would finally understand how dangerous Michael was. All of the sudden, Michael hears the doors of his palace burst open. He runs down the stairs to find the man Lucifer had introduced him to along with several other soldiers.

“You’re under arrest for treason,” Crowley states.

“What?” Michael asks surprised. The men draw their weapons and Michael prepares for a fight, he wasn’t going to give in that easily.

***

Sam leads Lucifer and Gabriel into an open area, scattered with large rocks. “Meet my family,” Sam says, gesturing to the rocks. Sam continues to have a conversation with the rocks while Lucifer and Gabe stare, stunned.

“He’s craaazy,” Gabe whispers, “Lucifer, because I love you, I insist you run. I’ll distract him.” Gabe turns to the rocks and begins talking to them, “Hello Sam’s family!” He turns back and whispers to Lucifer, “Why are you still standing here?” The rocks begin to roll out of their own accord and Lucifer steps back in shock. All of the sudden, the rocks begin to open up and reveal human like figures, trolls.

“Sam!” some of the smaller ones cry before jumping on him. The others greet Sam before turning to Lucifer and Gabe. “Who are these fine people?” the older ones ask.

“This is Lucifer, the prince,” Sam says, “And his friend, Gabe.” The trolls begin to tug on Lucifer’s hand, pulling him towards Sam.

“You must be special,” one of the trolls says, “Sam never brings anyone home.”

“The two of you belong together,” another says. The others agree.

“Ok, ok, that’s not why we’re here,” Sam says, but the trolls continue to make comments about how Sam is Lucifer’s vessel. All of the sudden, Lucifer feels light headed and begins to fall. Sam catches him and one of the trolls approaches. “He’s hurt,” Sam says, “Please Bobby, tell me how to fix this.”

Bobby approaches and examines Lucifer, noticing his white hair. “There’s only one way to fix this,” Bobby says, “An act of true love. Otherwise, his heart will freeze and he will die.”

“I have to get him back to Crowley,” Sam whispers, almost to himself, “Dean we need to go! You’re going to be alright Lucifer.”

***

Michael looks out the window of the dungeon he’s been locked in. “What have I done?” Lucifer whispers to himself. Crowley enters the dungeon. “Why did you bring me here?” Michael asks.

“Well, I couldn’t just let them kill you now could I?” Crowley asks.

“But I’m a danger to the kingdom, and everyone here,” Michael says, “I need you to get Lucifer.”

“Lucifer isn’t here,” Crowley says, “He hasn’t returned. Now, would you just stop the winter and bring back summer? Please?”

“Don’t you see? I can’t! I don’t know how. You have to let me go, please tell them to let me go!” Michael pleads.

“I will do what I can,” Crowley says before exiting the dungeon, leaving Michael alone. Michael tugs on the shackles holding him to the wall of the cell. He was going to escape this prison, even if it killed him.

***

Sam, Dean, and Gabe get Lucifer to the palace doors. One of the servants opens the door and helps to take Lucifer inside. They thank Sam and Gabe for bringing the prince home before moving to close the door. “You need to take him to Crowley,” Sam instructs the servant.

“Thank you,” Lucifer whispers.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Sam says, awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

“Bye,” Lucifer responds weakly before the door closes. The servant helps lead Lucifer up the stairs to an empty room before running off to find Crowley. Lucifer sits alone, his body becoming colder by the second. Finally the door opens and Crowley enters, closing the door behind him.

“Oh Lucifer, you’re ok,” Crowley says before kneeling down by Lucifer’s side.

“Please,” Lucifer says, “I need your help or I’ll die. The only thing that can save me is an act of true love. I need you to say you’ll be my vessel, please.”

Crowley nods as if he’s preparing to give Lucifer consent to use him as a vessel. “You need me to say ‘yes,’ is that correct?”

“Yes,” Lucifer responds, “Please.”

Crowley stands up and moves away from Lucifer. “You know, I would say yes, except that, well, I don’t want to.”

“What?” Lucifer asks, “You said you were my true vessel.”

“I never had any hope or ruling the kingdom I was born in, so I took matters into my own hands. If I couldn’t rule my kingdom, I decided that I would rule yours,” Crowley says.

“What are you saying?” Lucifer asks.

“I’m a demon,” Crowley says simply, “As soon as I became your vessel, I would have fought you, suppressed you. The kingdom would’ve thought that I was you when really I was myself. Of course, it would have been preferable to be Michael’s vessel, since he was the heir and all, but it was obvious that no one was getting anywhere with him. You on the other hand … you were so desperate to find your true vessel that I didn’t even have to try. I figured that after I became your vessel, I’d stage an accident for Michael and then you would become king. Sorry, let me clarify, I would become king.” Crowley snaps his fingers and the fire in the fireplace goes out, leaving the room cold.

“Crowley, no, please, I’ll freeze,” Lucifer pleads, reaching out to stop Crowley. Crowley just smirks.

“I should really thank you, the two of you made things so easy for me,” Crowley says, “Michael doomed himself and you were dumb enough to chase after him. I can leave you here and your death will be seen as a tragic accident. In the meantime, I’ll have to deal with executing Michael for treason and bringing back summer.

“You’re no match for Michael,” Lucifer shouts.

“I beg to differ,” Crowley says, “I’m the hero of this story, demon as I am, I’ll be the one to save this kingdom and end this wretched storm.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Lucifer says.

“Oh, but I already have,” Crowley says before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

“Help!” Lucifer shouts, “Somebody please help!” He shakes the doorknob, but it refuses to budge. Lucifer can feel the strength fading from him and the rest of his hair turns white. He falls to the floor and begins to shiver.

The window to the room opens and Gabe climbs inside. “Lucifer! What happened?” Gabe exclaims. He snaps his fingers and a fire starts in the fireplace. Lucifer cocks his head to the side, wondering where Gabe got this new power from. With a smirk, Gabe picks Lucifer up and places him near the fire for warmth. “So what happened to Crowley? Wasn’t he your vessel?”

“I was wrong,” Lucifer responds, still shivering.

“Well, that’s ok,” Gabe says, “All we have to do is find something that counts as true love, any ideas.”

“Are you kidding? I don’t even know what love is,” Lucifer responds.

“I do,” Gabe says, “Love is putting someone else’s needs before your own. Like how Sam rushed you back to Crowley even though Sam is your true vessel.” Quietly, Gabe also adds, “It’s also sticking with family even if you want to kill them.”

“Wait, Sam is my true vessel?” Lucifer asks in shock, completely ignoring Gabe’s last statement.

“You really are oblivious aren’t you?” Gabe asks.

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asks.

“Sam’s on his way back here right now,” Gabe responds, pointing out the window without even looking.

“I have to get out of this room,” Lucifer says, “But my powers are too weak to unlock the door and there’s nothing to pick the lock with.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Gabe says, snapping his fingers once again. The door opens and Gabe helps Lucifer to stand. Weakly, he makes his way from the castle and across the fjord. A blizzard rages, creating a white out.

Lucifer calls for Sam, but he can’t find him in the swirling mess of snow. All of the sudden, Lucifer turns to see a spot where the snow has cleared. Michael is on his knees and Crowley approaches him with a raised sword. “Michael! No!” Lucifer shouts before using his last ounce of strength to throw himself in front of his brother. Just then, he turns to ice. Crowley brings his sword down and it shatters against Lucifer’s frozen fingers. The force causes the hilt of the sword to bounce back up and hit Crowley hard enough to knock him out cold.

“Lucifer?” Michael whispers, realizing what’s happened, “No, no, no, please.” Michael wraps his arms around Lucifer’s frozen form as the blizzard begins to die down. Sam, Dean, and Gabe along with some other dignitaries gather round to see what’s happened and mourn the loss of Lucifer.

Suddenly, the ice covering the ground begins to thaw, Lucifer does as well and his hair returns to its normal blonde color. “Lucifer?” Michael asks surprised. Lucifer smiles and wraps his arms around his brother.

“Michael,” Lucifer says weakly.

“You sacrificed yourself for me, why?” Michael asks.

“Because you’re my brother,” Lucifer responds, "And I love you.“

~~~

Michael and Lucifer groan and rub their heads. "What the Hell happened?” Lucifer asks.

“Did we just…” Michael lets his words trail off.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lucifer responds.

“So, are you two done fighting now?” Gabe asks, his arms crossed as he leans against the doorframe.

“Why would we be?” Lucifer asks.

“Did this whole experience teach you nothing?” Gabe asks, “After all you’ve been through do you still really want to kill each other?”

“I suppose family is more important than petty squabbles,” Michael reasons.

“See,” Gabe says, “You don’t need to fight or worry about getting Sam and Dean to be your vessels. All you need is each other.”

“I suppose we could call a truce,” Lucifer says, extending his hand towards Michael. 

“Truce,” Michael confirms, shaking Lucifer’s hand.


End file.
